Gemini
by Oceanmegami
Summary: -"...together, you and I are complete." Is simply wanting to be with the one you cherish the most too much to ask for? They were just a pair of innocent dreamers; wistful, wishing, to be...Two-shot. Songfic. Ichiru x Zero


**-Gemini-**

~disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight nor the song Gemini…it belongs to Hino Matsuri-sama and to the band Spongecola, respectively…

~random notes(?): This is my very first songfic based off the beautiful song "Gemini" which was originally used for a local production of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet here. X3 I thought that it suited the Kiryuu twins very much, so I decided that I'll try to give it a shot as an Ichiru x Zero songfic. :P Hope you guys like it~;D

* * *

_Come a little closer, flicker in flight…_

Two small hands entwined together as the two figures lay side by side. Their silken, silver locks caressed each other—almost melding into one—as their pallid brows touched in a gesture of warmth and affection. Two pairs of beautiful, silver-amethyst eyes met one another as the two identical figures' gazes locked upon each other with an intensity that could shed even the most dubious of thoughts and the most dreaded of fears. Yes, within those clear lilac depths one could see nothing but pure, sweet, untainted innocence; a love wrought by a mutual understanding; and the sheer bliss brought about by the ignorance of the end of forever.

_We'll have about an inch space, and I'm here, I can breathe in what you breathe out…_

They believed that the two of them were but one being—inseparable yet at the same time, begrudgingly distinct from one another; just like the two sides of a coin. They completed one another, and if one were to fade away, the other half would inevitably meet the same fate as the former—for their hearts refuse to beat as nothing but one; every single breath was meant to be taken for two; and the very fire that sustains their life is a bond between them that can never be severed, lest it be eternal oblivion that dare separate them. But even then, death may not even be enough to break that which it is that binds their very souls.

Delicate, sakura-colored lips whispered in a silent yet steady voice, "We shall never be separated; remember that."

"Yes, I know." The younger twin held his brother's hand more tightly; as if trying to reassure the other. "Not even an eternity can separate us, Zero. Because…"

"…together, you and I are complete." The two young boys finished in unison; their sweet voices rang like the most delicate of bells in the blowing wind. All the while both of them were very much aware of the weight of those words—their promise—that they had exchanged that day.

_Let me know if I'm doing this right, Let me know if my grip's too tight, Let me know if I can stay all of my life…_

Soon, hours became days; days became weeks; weeks became months and months became years. Yet their promise—unspoken but never forgotten—remained steadfast and true. The bond they shared became deeper; no longer a simple, childish affection, but was now a love that went far beyond the familial ties they shared. They knew it was wrong; immoral, even. Incest had always been frowned upon by society, and those who partook of this forbidden ambrosia was shunned and looked upon with disgust. But how…how could this ever be called as wrong, when to them, it seems as if it's the most natural thing there is in the world?

Yet as in most stories, there is doubt where none had been before.

It felt so right, but at the same time, Zero could not help but feel the guilt inside of him as he sees those heartbreaking smiles that were directed at him. He felt horrible—it seemed to him as if he were taking away something essential from his brother, causing him to end up being like this…

"Hey, Ichiru…" Zero said as he tightened his hold on his brother's hand as they walked together, side by side. The younger twin squeezed the other's hand; encouraging him to go on. Silver bangs covered his eyes for a moment, before he raised his head so that he is looking directly into Ichiru's face. An array of emotions was drowned within those silver-amethyst pools: doubt, confusion, and a tender longing. It hurt the younger twin greatly to see them play across the eyes of his other half—so much so that he could not almost bear to look at them; yet he willed himself to continue on doing so.

"Please tell me, is this…is this really okay? _Us_." He then parted his gaze from Ichiru's. It was painful—_too painful_. He found it incredibly hard to say past the lump that has formed in his throat, but he had had to let it out. The way people threw knowing stares at them; what they say behind their backs…it really didn't matter to him, but…

"Zero, just what are you saying all of a sudden?!" A stab of pain ate away at his heart as he heard those words. But what had hurt him the most was the fact that Zero would not look at him after saying it. He placed his hands on the latter's shoulders, in an attempt to get the other to face him. _Look at me, Zero. Please do…_

Once again, the older of the two found it hard to say the words. He kept on repeating on his mind that this was for the best; that it has to be done _for Ichiru's sake_, yet it still troubled him to no end. Finally he was able to tell him, "I have been thinking about this, Ichiru. In fact, I had…for a long time now."

"We should end this, Ichiru." He continued, whilst trying his hardest to hide the occasional breaks in his voice. "You should make the best out of your remaining life. I…I am only a burden that keeps on shackling you from doing what you want. You deserve so much better…That's why…that's why--!" He was cut off as he was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace by Ichiru.

"Zero, you moron!" He whispered softly against the other's ear. "Why would you even think that? You _are_ my life, so don't you ever say that you are a burden; you never were and never will be…"

"But it is because of me that you are…"

"It is not your fault, Zero! So don't go blame everything on yourself!" Ichiru held his twin closer. "Please…please stay with me…"

Zero buried his face on the crook of his brother's neck, shielding his face from view. He then mumbled a few words that were barely audible, but the other was able to hear them. _"Am I really allowed to?"_

"Of course, Zero, you are…." And together they held one another in each other's arms; never letting go…

_Let me know if dreams can come true, Let me know if this one's yours too, 'coz I see it, oh, and I feel you right here…_

Their pales bodies met together in a display of tangled limbs; the way they fit together can be described as nothing but perfect. It was breathtakingly beautiful: a pair of fallen angels in a forbidden dance of passion.

Their lips met. A tender kiss. Shy. Reluctant. Yet _wanting_.

The kiss deepens. Tongues mesh in a frenzied fervor. Tasting. Relishing. _Ravishing _each other.

A single touch. Traveling. Caressing. _Exploring_ more of each other's bodies.

Their lips part; their breaths now came in ragged gasps. Two sets of silver-amethyst eyes glazed with pleasure, passion and lust. Both of them wanted more—something so much more than these simple touches and gestures; the act of becoming as one with your beloved in the most intimate manner possible.

"Zero, are you sure you want to do this?" The younger Kiryuu looked at his twin; worry written all over his face.

"Yes, I'm sure." He cupped Ichiru's cheek with a pale hand and smiled at him reassuringly.

Slowly, Ichiru trailed his hand on the inside of his brother's milky white thighs. His hand continued on upwards until his fingers touched that place between Zero's thighs wherein the two of them will soon be melded together.

The older twin gasped as he felt something foreign—something slick and slender—enter his opening. It was an odd sensation; it has a weird feeling to it, as he had never felt anything like it before. A minute after the first one was inserted, a second finger was then added. This time, he let out a groan of pain at the intrusion.

He looked up questioningly at his brother as he felt him stop. "No, we shouldn't continue this, Zero. I-I don't want to hurt you…"

"No! Don't stop…It's okay. It's not that bad…" Zero tried to offer his twin another smile, despite the fact that he was starting to get tender down there. "I'll get used to it."

"No means no, Zero. I just…can't." Ichiru said as he took out his fingers; making the other moan at the loss of contact.

"Please, Ichiru…" A light blush adorned Zero's cheeks as he said the words, "I…I want to do it with Ichiru."

The younger twin's eyes widened in surprise as he saw how his brother proceeded to placing his own fingers in his mouth and started sucking on them. "What are you doing?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Zero said as he removed the now-wet fingers from his mouth and shoved two of it at his entrance. "I'm picking up where you left off."

Ichiru could do nothing but stare wide-eyed at his twin brother as the latter began thrusting his own fingers in and out of himself. He could not help himself but be entranced at the sight presented in front of him: Zero's silver-amethyst eyes half-lidded and glazed with lust; his erratic breath interlaced with occasional moans of pain and pleasure; his pale, unmarred skin glistened with crystalline drops of sweat; and his long, slender legs parted to reveal the forbidden fruit being prepared for the plucking.

"Ichi-ru…" The older of the two moaned out loudly—seductively—as he added a third finger; stretching himself even more. "Ichiru, please…t-take me."

"Zero…" A gentle look made its way into his eyes as he saw how the other was offering himself so willingly to him. Zero was never the type to act as such to others, and it heartened him to know that his twin considered him special enough that he would do this just for him. But, still…

"Please, Ichiru…this means so much to me."

"Oh, Zero…It means a lot to me, too, it really does…but I…I don't want to hurt you. I feel that if I were to do it, I'm just feeding my own selfishness…"

"Didn't I tell you that everything that I have—be it my body, heart or soul—belongs to you?" He whispered softly. "So please, if you want to be selfish, so be it. Let's be selfish together…"

Ichiru took Zero's other hand and placed a soft kiss upon it. It was so pale and slender—very much like his own; yet there are times he felt like it was far more fragile than his could ever be, despite of the strength that lies within it. Their eyes met once more for a second; mutual understanding present on their faces. The younger twin then positioned himself carefully between Zero's outstretched legs and guided himself to the other's entrance. He pushed into him slowly; little by little until he was fully sheathed within.

"Are you all right?" Ichiru asked as he heard the other young man beneath him let out a slightly pained moan.

Zero bit his at his lip in an attempt to contain the pained moans that were threatening to escape from his mouth. It was very painful, of course, since it was the first time he had been penetrated; but he decided not to show it. Gingerly, he shook his head to tell his twin that he was fine, but the other was clearly not buying it. Seeing this, he told him, "I really am all right…they say that the first time is always like this."

"I know that, Zero." Ichiru caressed his twin's silken hair. "But tell me if it hurts…because your pain is my pain, too. Promise me, okay?" He then joined their hands together before pulling back and making the first thrust.

Zero arched his back in ecstasy as the initial pain was overridden by pleasure. His slim hips met every single thrust and soon, the two bodies moved in a steady rhythm. It still hurt a lot, but he figured that it was a small price enough to pay in exchange for their joining—for the two of them to become one. He felt his mind go blank as a spot inside of him was hit every time Ichiru buried himself inside him repeatedly.

As his climax neared, Ichiru's thrusts became more desperate; uncontrolled. He knew, too, that Zero was close as well, so he reached for his twin's length and started pumping him—bringing the latter closer to the precipice of completion.

In perfect unison, the two of them came at the same time; Ichiru's seed claiming the insides of his twin, while Zero spilled his on both of their stomachs. Ichiru carefully removed himself from his brother—making the white substance leak out of the older twin's passage—and laid down beside his brother.

"Rest now, Zero." Ichiru said as he noticed that the former was struggling to stay awake.

"No, I don't want to…because if I wake up, I'm afraid that you'll be gone. I…I don't want you to leave me all alone…" His voice trailed off as sleep inevitably got the better of him.

"I'm not going anywhere, nor do I have the intention of doing so, Zero…" He said, even though he was aware that the other can no longer hear his words. He brushed away Zero's bangs and planted a kiss on his brow. "We'll be together forever, I promise…"

Those words filled with strong conviction that slipped past his lips did not sound believable or credible, even to his own ears. He knew time was running out for him, but he could not bring himself to simply give in. There has to be a way. And for that purpose, he'll do anything just so he could keep his promise…

* * *

~part one [END]

Ugh. Finally, I was able to finish this! I've been quite busy lately, but I found some time today and squeezed this in! X3 I wanted to write the continuation for my other stories today, but there wasn't enough time, sorry! ^^;; That's why I decided to do this instead, mainly because it is already more than half-way finished. ^^; Also, I'm trying to brush up on my smut-writing skills since I haven't done one in a long while. XD;; (This one's not graphic, though. I'll make it up to you guys in my other stories, as well as that foursome I'm planning on writing. XD) If you spot any errors, or found something as weird, please don't hesitate to point it out and I'll do something about it! Till next time guys! X3


End file.
